The invention, which is the subject of this application, relates to a storage device of the sort in which articles such as clothing, toys, sporting articles and the like can be stored and retained in one place.
Conventional storage devices are commonly available and come in many forms such as toy chests, blanket boxes made of wood and storage baskets and containers made of plastics material and are self standing so as to be available for use readily. The conventional self standing device, in whichever form, has the disadvantage of becoming part of the furniture of a premises and in many instances the storage device can be unsightly and is required to be accommodated in the premises even when it is not in use. Furthermore the conventional free standing storage devices are bulky and can encroach onto the available floor area which is particularly noticeable in smaller rooms such as bed rooms, bathrooms and the like. The devices can also in certain instances represent a hazard, especially to children however they are regarded as being necessary in order to keep articles like toys, clothing and the like in one place.
It is known to provide storage devices which are free standing in use and can also be moved to a collapsed condition when not in use so as to prevent the same from taking up space when not in use. These devices can be moved between a collapsed or flattened condition and an erected condition by the provision of a helically wound spring member which is threaded along a helical passage in sheet material so that the sheet material forms the side wall of the storage device and the spring, when in its expanded condition, forms the device into an erected condition. Movement of this spring to a flattened condition or compressed condition causes the storage device to move to a collapsed condition. In the known device an opening is required to be provided to provide a funnel effect so that when an article is placed on the opening to be put into the device, the opening means protrude inwardly of the device. This therefore means that a substantial area of the available storage space within the device cannot be used as it is required to be left free for the protrusion inwardly of the opening means as, if this space was filled by articles then the opening means will not be able to extend inwardly to the required amount and so the opening means will not function correctly as a funnel.